


Фиолетовый в крапинку

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [41]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Фиолетовый в крапинку

— Ах! Сладко! Детка, сделай его.

— Наое, дрочи тише, у меня голова болит.

— Придурок! Я телевизор смотрю, и нет, это не порнушка!

— Да мне плевать! Тише, я сказал!

Шульдих сидит в темноте в своей комнате и пытается урезонить организм. День не задался с утра. Сначала был разбор полётов у куратора, потом выяснение отношений с Кроуфордом и напоследок Такатори устроил концерт по поводу того, что не пристало телохранителю ходить в столь вызывающих цветов одежде. Шульдих в душе с ним соглашался, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, кроме как пойти наперекор.

Не успел телепат насладиться долгожданной тишиной, как в его комнате зажёгся свет, резанувший по глазам:

— Отдыхаешь? А, между прочим, у тебя на сегодня есть чем заняться.

Кроуфорд стоял в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Иногда оракулу попадала особо ретивая вожжа под хвост, и тогда места мало было всем. Чаще всего после дружеского общения с куратором. Но сейчас Шульдих был готов послать чужих тараканов прогуляться пешим эротическим маршрутом далеко и надолго.

— Шульдих, мне надо точно знать, какие планы у Вайс в отношении завтрашнего вечера. Сегодня.

Так и не дав телепату вставить ни слова, оракул покинул его. Свет, гад, не выключил.

Морально Шульдих был не готов на подвиги, физически, как оказалось, тоже. Голова соображала плохо.

В кармане пиджака пропела мелодия сотового телефона. Рыжий не оценил музыкальных талантов, но трубку достал. Это было всего лишь сервисное сообщение. И тут его озарило.

— Цветочный магазин «Конеко»? Отлично. Вы бы не могли принять заказ? Мне нужны цветы с расцветкой побезумнее. Ну там фиолетовые в крапинку. Глоксинии? Звучит страшновато: подходит. Открытку с шуткой про начальство. Подпишите от Б. Кроуфорда, от телохранителя начальству. Записывайте адрес. Отлично. Доставку производите вы? Спасибо, Фуджимия-сан. Буду ждать вас через три часа. До свидания.

Силы на то, чтобы встать и спуститься вниз, у Шульдиха были. Тем более что и спазмальгетик должен подействовать. А хорошая заготовка под скорую месть на порядок повышает самочувствие.


End file.
